1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for data processing or information handling systems in general and, in particular, to a method and system for performing functional kernel verification testing during an operating system boot operation in a computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for reporting and placing service calls when functional errors are detected for the selected kernel components under test. Additionally, the present invention may de-install the latest update or search for, download and apply a fix when a functional error is detected for the selected kernel component under test.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to today""s rapidly changing development environment in complex server systems or multi-processor system designs, the various permutations of selective fixes to an operating system make it difficult to run functional verification tests on every possibly design permutation. Also in a development environment, there might be wasted test effort when operating system levels are released, since they may have not yet undergone basic functional verification testing until after the release of the development level. Therefore, maintaining system integrity and determining when the system has problems are important requirements.
Therefore, there is a need for integrating kernel functional verification testing as a part of the operating system boot process to help keep pace with the development cycle. It would also be desirable that when new hardware and firmware components are added an initialized, an internal/integrated functional verification test be performed to detect and correct error conditions early in the development cycle. The subject invention herein solves all of these problems in a new and unique manner that has not been part of the art previously.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for performing functional kernel verification tests during an operating system boot operation in a computer system or information handling system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for successfully executing kernel functional verification tests when a computer system is booted after every development build.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for de-installing or searching for, downloading and applying a fix when a functional error is detected for a selected kernel component under test in a computer system or information handling system and placing an automatic service call.
The foregoing objects are achieved is now described. The method and system of the present invention performs imbedded functional verification test suites on selected kernel components within a data processing system when system administrator kernel component power-on self tests are required during an operating system boot operation. When an error is detected during the imbedded functional verification testing for a selected kernel component it is reported based on the severity level. For a low or minor functional error a warning is sent to a system administrator and for a high or major functional error the data processing system is immediately halted and a service call is generated. Additionally, to correct for the functional error the data processing system may be enable to de-install the most recent update of the kernel component. The data processing system may also be enabled to search for, download and apply auto-install fixes for a kernel component that a functional error has been detected. Also, the data processing system may be enabled to place an automated service call for flagging the functional error for the kernel component. After every fix the data processing system is rebooted and the procedure begins again.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.